The Suzaku King
by HoshiHikari
Summary: HM Chapter 4 Hotohori’s journey to becoming Emperor. A crossover between Fushigi Yuugi and Disney’s The Lion King ReadReview!
1. chapter 1

The Suzaku King 

**Written by: **Hoshihikari4ever

**Summary: **Hotohori's journey to becoming Emperor.  A crossover between Fushigi Yuugi and Disney's The Lion King

**Spoilers: **Hmm…*scratches head…* Hmm….*Looks up at Summary* Ah yes, Major Spoilers from The Lion King and Fushigi Yuugi..*Smacks forehead* Duh!! Not that hard to figure out

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FY or LK…None of it belongs to me!!

Chapter 1 

"Ah, finally done with the peace treaty with Kuto's emperor…"  The emperor remarked to his comrade. "Hai, another year of peace between Konan and Kuto, no da…If I may say, it went pretty well…don't you think Heika-sama…" The emperor glanced at the teen. "Houjun, I've told you before…you can call me Hiroshi…." "but…I'm still use to addressing you as Heika…no da no da…" Hiroshi patted Houjun's shoulder.  "How long have we known each other now?"  "Quite some time, four years, five years no da?"  "Hai, almost five years now…ever since that day, that day you saved my life…"  Houjun shook his head. "and since then, I've looked out for you as if you were my son…or at least try to…you wander to much…" "Hai…I'm a wanderer…I'm not use to staying in one place…"  Hiroshi sighs. "Anyways Houjun, thanks for coming with me this time…on this journey to Kuto…" Houjun flashed the older man a smile. 

The two did not talk for a while.  Finally Houjun handed the other man a set of commoner clothes.  "Well, Hiroshi-sama, you should be heading back to the palace no da…" "Hmm…" "Remember you aren't on safe ground until you reach the Konan palace…"  "Yes…"  Well, I guess this is good bye then…no da…" "Aren't you coming Houjun…Are you sure you must leave….."  "I'm sorry I can't no da….I must be off…" Hiroshi took the set of clothes.  "houjun, why must you be leaving so soon…"  The teen did not reply.  Instead he held out his bowl shape hat. "Gomen nasai Hiroshi-sama…" Houjun said. The emperor sighed. Houjun placed his hand on the man's shoulder, squeezing it slightly.  "I'll always be here if you need me no da…" he paused.  "All you got to do is call my name, and I'll be here in an instant….I promise you…no da…" The emperor smiled.  "You promised Houjun Ri…" "Yes…that's a promise to you Hiroshi-sama…a promise to a friend….not just a promise to an emperor…Just remember Hiroshi-sama…Keep that in mind old friend…." The man smiled broadly, a warm smile, which the teen returned. "Sayonara…Heika-sama...have a safe journey back no da…." With those final words, Houjun Ri disappeared through his bowl shaped hat. "Yes, Sayonara Houjun. Hopefully, we will meet again soon…." 

* * *

            "Hai…you must be the captive…the prisoner that they took in after the last raid on the Hin tribe…" The boy did not reply. His frail body was shaking. The man stared at him, intently, focusing his eyes on the boy's forehead.

            "I heard you were a Seiryuu Seishi…"  "There was no reply. "Well are you…? My men say that you killed your mother and some soldiers with your chi…"  The blue eyes stared into the other pair, determined not to show any weaknesses.  "Perhaps…"  The older man chuckled.  "What a shame… what a shame…killing your very own mother…Even the most horrendous, the darkest creature alive would not do so…and you…you being only a boy…" There was a pause. "No…I'm wrong…you are only an 'animal'…"

The boy raised an eyebrow, but did not respond, for by now he was use to being put down, being stepped down, looked down upon.  Golden hair and blue eyes…the Hin race was despised and alienated by the people of Kuto. The boy was fairly unaffected by those harsh words…after all how his first 10 years of life was, the world which he had grown up in had isolated him even among his own tribe, had set him apart from everyone else, had his own God, Tenkou turn its back on him, had the whole world turn its back on him. 

The emperor saw his reaction, saw the angry boil in the boy.  "Of course…if you are who you claim to be…then there's always redemption." The boy scoffed.  "Redemption…" he muttered sarcastically.  "and in doing so…your deeds of evil shall be washed away…" The emperor raised his tone at the word 'evil', classifying the boy as one who would destroy all.  "and because you are a Seiryuu Seishi I do not wish for you to be consumed by the devil….so instead, now I am offering you a chance of redemption…" The boy scoffed, rolled his head back. 

"Boy…what's your name…." "Ayruu…" "Ayruu…." The man repeated as if testing out the name.  "So…what do you say….do you want to redeem yourself…and bring glory to the land in which you are destined to protect?" There was a pause, before the boy shook his head 'no'.  "You think I would do such a thing….you think I would work for people who's soul purpose was to destroy me and my people….who thought that I was such an inferior race…." The man chuckled.  "Being a Seiryuu Senshi….you are part of the Kuto people….think about it…I'm offering you a new life…not only a chance of redemption but also a chance to survive…" The boy still didn't seem to have a response, frustrating the man even more. 

            "Let's just say you don't have a choice…" Ayruu's eyes shot up at that.  "Nani?"  The emperor did not reply.  Instead he clapped his hands together and a soldier walked in with 3 other children.  One boy had dark blue hair, tied in a ponytail and indigo eyes. He wore a blue shirt, with white pants. On his head was a blue bandana.  On its center was a bird.  The girl had red hair, which fell, past her shoulders.  The last child…if you could call it a child, looked a bit wolfish…almost beast like.  A long scar ran down one of its eyes. 

Ayruu took one look at them before turning to the emperor, waiting for an explanation.  "I've decided to spare you four from death…as long as you cooperate and work for Kuto. If you want me to spare your puny little lives then you will work for me…." Ayruu rolled back his eyes.  As he did this, he noticed the girl looking at him with a bit of curiosity, a bit of shyness. 

 "and…what if I won't…." the teal haired boy asked.  "I'll kill you now…after all…you're all prisoners which I captured…I don't lose anything…its you who does…"  "Hmp! If I work for you….I have nothing to gain…and everything to lose…there's no point in it…no difference then dying now…rather die then be forever enslaved…." The teal haired boy continued in much of a bushiness manner…trying to negotiate and bargain for what the emperor asked of them.  "You are in no condition to bargain young man….however…you do amuse me…amuse me a lot….alright….how about this…you help me for the first task…and I'll pay you back…."  "with gold?" the boy asked hopefully.  "cause I don't work for free…I've been making a living for the past 9 years…and you won't cheat me…." The emperor nodded.  "Very well then…if you succeed then I'll pay you for the work you've done..." "Deal!"

"and the rest of you…what do you want in return for serving me and Kuto…" The wolfish boy tried to talk but only came out in a growl. The girl who's eyes had never moved off Aryuu remained silent.

 Aryuu thought a bit and then a thought swift through him.  He wondered why he hadn't thought of it early.  "No…I unlike that boy…isn't in any position to ask…especially since you have my whole tribe begging for mercy….so after much thought, I've decided to just serve you…" The emperor seemed slightly taken aback, but then smiled. "Wise decision…wise decision Ayruu…in fact…in fact if you succeed I'll let all your people go and forbid any more discrimination against them eh?"  "I'm grateful…." "Alright…count me in too…" the girl blurted out. "If he says he's going…then I'll go and serve you too…" yet still the girl's eyes did not leave Ayruu.  The emperor nodded.

"Very well…wise decisions…I shall now assign you four your first task. Do not fail…or chicken out…for this is both a test of your strengths and your loyalty towards me…remember your life and your love ones life now rest in my hands. You Ayruu and you whole Hin tribe.  You Kishuku, your whole family…your siblings and your sick father. You Kaen, your family sold you out…and if you ever want to see them again, you better not fail…and you…" the emperor's eyes landed on the beast like boy.  "I've sheltered you since time began…without me…you would be dead!" The wolfish boy gave another growl. 

"What is the task?" Ayruu asked.  The emperor's lips curled up.  "I want you to assassinate the Konan emperor…Hiroshi Seishuku."  "Nani??!!" The teal haired boy asked immediately.  Somehow he was uncomfortable with this task, a sense of guiltiness spread throughout his body.  "No…I'm afraid, I'll decline…." He continued. "Doshite Kishuku? Ah yes, that's right…you come from Konan….you were born and raised there…." "and being so…no matter what you do…I will not…will not betray my country…."  "Then I'll kill you…." The boy rolled his eyes. "and your whole family…do not forget…do not forget, if you decline now, then you and your whole family will perish…" Kishuku bit his lower lip, so that a bit of blood formed.  "Do I make myself clear?" There was a moment's pause before the boy solemnly nodded. 

"Any other problems…." No response.  "Good…then be off.  Hiroshi should not have gone far, after all, we did make a peace treaty…This should be an easy task…"  "Yes….of course at once…" Ayruu replied.  "We won't fail you…."  "I shall await your good news in a week…otherwise…all your love ones will die…so don't you dare think about failing me"

* * *

            Hiroshi watched the kesa disappear.  "Houjun…take care of yourself….Don't worry about me….I'll be able to get back to the palace safely." 

* * *

            Ayruu turned around, frustrated.  "Why the hell do you keep following me!!! Leave me alone!!!"  "Hey…look….kid" The teal harried boy stepped forward a bit.  "We're in this together…weather you like it or not….We've been assigned a task…and we'll accomplish it together….if you fail, we all fail and that'll be the end of us…we must accomplish this task together…"

            "First off boy…the name is Ayruu Gi.  I'm not a kid, I'm older then you by at least 3 years…I am a loner.  In my world, it's everyone for themselves…there is no such thing as team work…you got that? Now buzz off before I harm you…" "Tough attitude you got there Ayruu…well you'll just end up dead…" "Like I'm afraid of death boy…" "The name's Kishuku Sou, quite calling me boy…" Ayruu rolled his eyes. 

            "If you're so keen in accomplishing the task, then be my guest…I won't stop you….but you can count me out…" "but Ayruu, Kishuku's got a point…how can you be so chicken to back down now….after you agreed?" Ayruu surveyed the girl for the first time. "and why would you care…."  "cause, cause…I like you…and, and I don't want you ending up dead…why…why are you so cold towards everyone….Kishuku's just trying to help, he's got a point….once we accomplish this task, we'll be free of its burden."

            Ayruu stepped closer towards the girl until he was only inches away.  "I don't need your pity. Do you really think this would be the end of it, the end of the burden, it's only the beginning, he wants you to do this now…and then that later….do you really think it'll ever stop?"  "but…" "You should be glad I got you out of there…you should be glad I opened out a new path for you…a path of life….if it wasn't for me, and my slick mouth…we'll all be dead by now…." "We will be if we don't finish the task…." Kishuku countered.  Ayruu rounded on him.  "Why are you…why are you so keen in killing your own emperor…he never did you any harm…." "I need to save my family…." "They are as good as dead…." Kishuku tried to lunge at Ayruu for saying that, but then the girl pulled him back.  "What do you mean Ayruu…?" she asked.  "I just saved our lives.  We got exactly one week to make it out of Kuto and as far away from here as possible…." "I can't just leave my family behind!!" Kishuku continued.  "I must return to save them…." Ayruu snorted.  "Are you that stupid boy!? He'll kill you never the less….You have no value to him….!"  "but…." "after all you are his enemy."

            There was silence. "Now would you all excuses me….I must leave Kuto as soon as possible…." "and in doing so…you'll let your whole tribe die?? Ayruu! Is that what you are going to do? To betray your tribe by saving your own skin!!"  "I told you.  It's everyone for themselves…it's always been and it always will be.  Only the strong shall survive…."  "You're cold…a cold hearted senseless person…." Ayruu chuckled, before leaving in the opposite direction. 

            The three watched him leave.  When he disappeared completely, Kishuku spoke again.  "Come on…we don't need him….We can handle this task ourselves.  Once we complete it….we can work together to save our love ones, to see our love ones again…." There was no reply, Kaen was still staring at the place where Ayruu had disappeared. 

*  * *

~ Two days later~

            "Here you are sir, fried chicken, pork and chicken dumpling, and the bowl of plain ramen." "Thank you…." Hiroshi replied. He glanced around the room, taking in the surroundings.  It was mostly empty with a few people scattered about. "May I get you anything else sir?"  "No…tank you…." The waiter nodded, before going off to sever other customers.   Hiroshi picked up his set of chopsticks and started eating. 

~30 minutes later~

            "Hey!!! Stop that thief!!" Hiroshi looked up at that. He glances around the room to find the waiter chasing a boy.  Taking one glance at the boy, he knew that the kid was part of the Hin tribe.  The distinctive features, the eyes and hair color could never be mistaken.  In the boy's hand was a small bag.  "You filthy, stinking creature….I swear I'll kill you…"  "Thank you for the bag of gold…." The boy cried as he ran off, out of the door.  The waiter followed, yelling incomprehensible insults. 

            _That boy…Poor kid. He must really need the money. Why can't that waiter be a little more generous? Can't he see, see that poverty drove him to steel?  If only the Kuto citizen's weren't as cold towards the Hin tribe, then these endless, pointless fight may stop. _

Hiroshi stood up, and slammed a bag of gold on to the table before going off to chase the boy, to chase the 'thief.'

            "Get off of me….!" Hiroshi quickened his pace as he caught up with the two. 

            "Boy!! I'll teach ya a lesson ya never forget…you filthy little scum bag! Ya learn never ta steal from me again…" The waiter advanced toward the boy.  He pocketed the money, which he got back, before rolling up his sleeves.  "I swear….you don't wantta anger me….I swear I'll hurt you….Ya already got back the money…now buzz off…!!"  The man laughed.  He picked up the boy by his blond hair.  Without warning, he began to punch and kick the boy, in the meantime yelling more and more cuss words.   The boy however, did not respond, only throwing verbal threats. 

            "I heard….His Majesty had rounded off all you animals….looks like he missed one…." The man laughed. "Why don't I do him a favor and kill you for him….he'll be please once I present a dead Hin boy to him…" The man licked his lips.  "Looks like I'll get rewarded….Nevertheless, even if I don't bring ya dead body to him…I'll still be doing Kuto a great deed…The deed to rid its country of…of people like you!!  You….who wasn't suppose to exist, is the cause of all Kuto's problems…!!"   

            Hiroshi couldn't take it any longer.  He just had to step in.  It made no sense.  He couldn't believe such people exist, people who would take their own frustration or anger on an innocent person.  To blame a kid no older then 15, for every little thing that's gone wrong. 

            "You've asked for your own death!!  You stole from me…and now I have every reason to rid of you!!"  With that in mind, the man grip the boy's neck, trying to suffocate him.  "Last warning man….If you don't let me go now…I'll kill you…."  "Kill me??" The man chuckled. "I think you've got it mixed up…I am the one who's going to kill you…"

            "Drop the boy….Drop the boy slowly…." A sword was placed on the man's neck.  He slowly looked up, slightly started that he and the boy were not alone.  "I said to release the boy…." Hiroshi repeated, keeping his sword steady.  The man did as he was told.  Quickly the boy scrambled behind his savior. Hiroshi glanced at the boy, and then at the man, before replacing his sword.  "You have no right…no right for doing what you did…. now scram…. before I change my mind." The man stared at Hiroshi, and then at his sword, then at the boy.  He scowled, but did as he was told.  "Ya lucky bastard…don't let me bump into you again!!" With that he left in the direction that he came in. 

            Hiroshi watched the man leave, before turning to face the boy.  "Hey there….are you alright kid….?"  The boy nodded, but did not reply.  "What's your name kid…"  "Ayruu Gi…" Hiroshi smiled.  "Are you hungry…do you really need that money….why did you steal…you know its bad to steal from anyone…."  "No…I am not hungry…yes, I need the money….and yes, I know its bad to steal…." Hiroshi's brows furrowed.  "If you're not hungry…there should be another reason that would have drove you to do something you know is wrong…." "I need that money to get out of Kuto as soon as possible…as far away as possible…you know…we the Hin tribe aren't quite welcome here…." "The boy paused.  "You aren't of Kuto are you….? I've never met a native who would stand up for my people….they usually join in…."  Hiroshi shook his head.  "No…..I'm from Konan…."  "Konan? The empire that's south west of here…..if I'm correct sir, you worship the beast God Suzaku…."  "Hai…."

            Hiroshi put on another smile.  "By the way Ayruu….you don't have to call me 'sir'….I'm not use to that…." "Then…what should I call you…"  "Hiroshi….Hiroshi Seishuku….." The man watched as the boy's eyes widen.  He watched as something flickered across the boy's forehead, a character in blue…and if he was correct, it was the character 'kokoro'….The next minute, it had disappeared, making Hiroshi wonder if he had actually seen anything at all. 

            "What's wrong Ayruu…?" Hiroshi asked, as the boy had jumped back, away from him, and was biting his lower lips, his fist slightly clenched.  Still, everything disappeared in a flash, and once more Ayruu looked relaxed and seemed to contain less tension.   "Nothing…. nothing's wrong…. sorry…. I must leave now…I must be continuing on my journey…" Hiroshi seemed confused and the change.  Ayruu turned and headed away, quickening his pace. 

            "Hey. …Wait…." Ayruu stopped and turned around.  "If you are planning to leave Kuto…. why don't you come with me…back to Konan…I'm heading there now…."  Ayruu shook his head.  "No….I think its better if we part….besides, I can take care of myself …."  "Are you sure…you'll be ok on the road….what if something bad happens…."  "Thank you for your consideration…but I assure you….I'm not the one who should be careful, after all, I know Kuto fairly well, and well you Hiroshi….is a foreigner…I think more dangers are going to occur to you….especially to those who are unattended, or travel alone….These Kuto people…well lets just say…they aren't that nice…."  "Well, in that case, if we travel together…I think it'll be to both are advantages…"  "No…."  

            Hiroshi tried to pressure on, but still received the stubborn reply.

            "Hiroshi…let me give you a piece of advice…. never assume that you know everything….never assume that just because you rescue someone, the person will have a good heart, and not hurt you…." A brief pause.  "In other words…. Hiroshi…don't be so trusting….you don't know me…and I don't know you….how do you, I won't hurt you along the way.  How do you know, I won't kill you, or take everything away from you…."  Hiroshi opened his mouth, but then closed it. "I trust you…. After all, you do owe me.  If I just stood around and watched, you would have been killed.  I don't think you'll hurt someone who saved your life.  You won't do that would you."  There was no reply.  "All I'm asking is that we travel with each other, and then look after each other…. you can repay your debt like this…not asking you much…just a small favor.  In other words…I don't want to see you hurt again ok…?"

            "My second piece of advice Hiroshi is that you should keep your guard up. In this world you could never know what might happen….You have to expect anything….Be prepared for anything….Sometimes things are not what they seem.  Sometimes people aren't who you thought they were….A person would do anything…can do anything as long as the person is able to achieve their ultimate goal…."

            "Well spoken Ayruu…I think you made your point.  I'll take your advice…and we shall part…."  Ayruu nodded.  Hiroshi threw him a bag of gold.  "Take care of yourself…that should be enough to get you to a decent place out of Kuto…."  "Thank you….I'm forever grateful…" Ayruu started to walk away.  Hiroshi watched him leave, seeing great potential for power and ambition within the kid.   "Hiroshi…." The boy paused, a distance off.  He did not even bother to turn around. "You take care of yourself…remember what I told you, and you should be able to stay alive……"  Hiroshi scratched his chin.  "Yes…Ayruu…I'll keep that in mind…. Hopefully we'll meet again…."

* * *

~ Three days later in forest (the one where Miaka took shortcut to get to Kuto, but got lost, was almost attacked by tiger and Tamahome saved her…then tricked him to return for a horse, and left alone to Kuto again) ~

            "Sh…. Quiet…someone's approaching…" Kishuku said softly.  Kaen nodded, and covers the mouth of the wolfish boy, who seems to be making the most noise.  The three had been hiding in the forest for a few days already.  "Kishuku… are you sure Konan's emperor would take the forest route, and in fact pass by us…."  "Yes…I'm positive…I come from Konan, and know this place really well, its like a shortcut between the two empires, it's the fastest, but the most dangerous place to be…."  Kaen studded the boy.  "and if…he passes by…we just jump out and kill him…."  "Yeah….Kuto's emperor said he'll be unguarded…."  "but then…have you seen the emperor before?"  "No…" "What?? Then how the hell, do we know it's the right man…."  "I've heard lots of stories….there's no way I could mistaken him."

            Footsteps approached, and the two quieted down. 

* * *

            _Finally, back on safe soil.  Now all I need to do is to journey back to the palace.  I'm glad this trip is over.  No more trips for me…at least not until next year._

Hiroshi slowed down.  He was now deep within one of Konan's forests. It was getting late, yet he was not afraid.  He knew this forest well enough to walk through it with his eyes shut.  After all, this was the way in which he came; it was the shortest way to get from one place to the next. 

            He stopped, as he suddenly noticed the eerie silence. 

            _Odd, it's awfully quiet.  Too quiet.  Something's not right.  This forest is usually filled with noise…_

Then from nowhere, a few shadows zipped through the trees from the sidelines.  The next thing he knew, he felt a huge force pound onto him, and he found himself smashed on the floor. 

            "Yes…..!!! We did it….We got him!!" Kaen yelled joyfully.  Hiroshi grunted, surprised that the two people who held him down were barely over 10 years of age. A third boy, one with teal hair, met his eyes, but then filched slightly.  "What are you waiting for Kishuku, disarm him, and get it over with…we don't have all day…."  Kishuku strode forward, and took the Hiroshi's sword, taking it out of its slash, and then pointing it at the man's throat.

            "Dare!! I demand to know who the hell you kids are…! Why the hell do you want me dead…. I've never done anything to you…. We never even met!" Hiroshi's voice was oddly calm, though his heart pounded fiercely.  There was no reply.  The sword glistened under the patches of sunlight.  He looked at the sword, and then at Kishuku, eyes meeting once more.  For a brief moment he thought he saw hesitation. 

            "Cone on Kishuku…kill him, for heaven's sake…What the hell are you waiting…Don't tell me you're backing out now…just like Ayruu did….It's either him or us…."  The boy nodded, closed his eyes, and pushed the sword forward. 

            _Shit!  Help me…someone…anyone…_

            Hiroshi too shut his eyes, thinking that it was the end. 

            "You better watch where you point that sword kid….otherwise you'll kill someone….no da….." Hiroshi's eyes flashed open.  A kesa appeared before him.  The next thing he knew, Houjun was standing in front of him, his right index and middle finger grasping onto the sword's smooth flash service.

            "Houjun…." Hiroshi's voiced trailed of, letting out a sense of gratitude and relief.  Houjun did not reply. Instead, he forced the boy back, and began a fearsome battle with him.  Kaen, and the wolfish boy, immediately went over and allied themselves with Kishuku. 

            "Who are you people no da….Why do you want to hurt Hiroshi-sama….?"  "It's none of your business kid…. It's our business…. it has nothing to do with you…so why don't you just disappear from wherever you came from!!" Houjun only smiled.  "I'm afraid this is my business…I'm making it my business no da….I can't just stand and watch you people kill others….especially one of my friends…."

            Kishuku snorted. "Very well….you brought this onto yourself….if I kill you in the process, then forgive me….for I have no intention in doing so…My only target is that man, over there….Last warning….get out while you still can…."

            "No…no da…." Came the simple, stubborn reply.

            So began the vigorously, senseless, and childish battle between the teens. Yet, the battle was quite planned out, and was much to Houjun's disadvantage.  The three, newly acquainted friends, hunted and killed in packs, causing it that much difficult for Houjun to fight the one on three battle. 

            "I won't let you hurt Hiroshi-sama….no da….It's my sole duty to protect him no da…even if its just against a bunch of children…"

            All of a sudden Houjun felt a new sense of chi. His left hand, unconsciously, touched his left knee, where he knew the chi had began. Rising his staff in a defensive position, he blocked a swing that came from Kishuku.

            Kishuku jumped back, surprised at the sudden growth of chi he felt. As if from response, he too, felt a sudden surge of energy, rise up in him. The energy started from his forehead, and then traveled down to his hands, and into Hiroshi's sword, which he had been using to battle with.

            _This weird dude, is good.  He's really good, so far, my only match, the only one worthy enough to battle me.  I wonder who he is, and what relation he has with that man I was ordered to kill, to kill the Konan emperor._

At the thought of his mission, more energy surged to the sword, gathering at its tip.

            _Yes, I must finish this battle soon.  I mean, who knows how long it'll last?  That kid, he's standing up to three people at once, and not showing any signs of defeat. I must hurry, that is if I still want to kill the emperor…if I still want to save my family…who still resides with the Kuto emperor.  The sooner I finish, the sooner I could return and rescue my family…my sick father…my brothers and sisters. _

That was all it took, the thought of his family still being held by Kuto's emperor.  Kishuku's chi rose dramatically. Houjun's eyes, widened, as he felt a strong chi rise in who seemed to be the ringleader of the group. He studied the boy closely.  Then he saw it.  The bird, which was on the bandana of the teal haired boy's headband, seemed to come alive.  It looked as if it had taken a life of its own, and for some reason, glowing a bit red, making it more lifelike then before. 

            Houjun stared in awe for a bit, slightly letting his guard down, his eyes, still transfixed on the bird.  Then without warning, he felt a sharp pain, on his left eye. Next thing he knew Kishuku had already pulled back with a bloody sword. Then everything stopped, the battle stopped and everyone froze. 

  There was a gasp.  Houjun turned his head back, and stared at Hiroshi, who had made the sound. 

            "Houjun!! Houjun….your eye…your eye!!"  Houjun lifted his hand and touched what he thought was the injured area.   When he stared down at his hand, it was stained with blood.  Then he closed his right eye.  Everything turned back.  He reopened it, and once again, the surroundings became clear.  "I've gone partly blind no da….My left eye…my left eye…." He touched his eye again, his voice trailing off.  Then, with a snap of his finger, bandages appeared from nowhere, covering his injured area. 

            "Houjun….are you…ok…."  Hiroshi asked, concerned. "Yes…I'm…." but before he finished, Kishuku had already appeared in front of Hiroshi, sword pointed once again at the man.  "Hiroshi-sama!! Watch out!! NO DA!"  He tried to run up to the man, but was still too slow.  Kishuku had already swung the sword at the man.

            "That's enough Kishuku…" a voice spoke up. Just as Houjun had appeared before out of thin air, this time another person appeared. His blonde hair fluttered in the wind.  In his hand was the sword.

            "Ayruu!!" Kaen cried out, surprised, running up to the boy and then flinging her arms around his neck. The boy stepped back a bit, and then turned backed to look at Hiroshi. A smile formed around Hiroshi's lips, but then disappeared as he saw that his sword was once again pointed at him.

            "Ayruu…It's nice to meet you again…." Hiroshi spoke trying to ease the tense situation.  "How are you….I hope you didn't bump into any more trouble after our last parting…." Ayruu did not reply.  By now, Houjun had moved so that he was standing slightly behind him. Hiroshi eyed the sword, still wondering why Ayruu would hold it against him.

            _What in the world did I do? Oh Suzaku-sama! Tell me…What did I ever do to these kids.  Why the hell can't they leave me alone?? It's not like I owe them anything…Why do they want to drive me to the other world?_

Ayruu eyed the man.  Finally he place the sword down towards the floor.  "A life for a life, my debt has been replied." (Disclaimer: I've got that line from Disney's Mulan)  Hiroshi let out a sigh, but was still filled with confusion.  "Now….go….get out of here…." He returned the sword to the man, before turning back to face the other teens. 

            "Ayruu!! You're letting him leave??? And what exactly did you mean…'A life for a life, my debt has been repaid'?" Kaen questioned. "Is that why…you didn't want to participate in his assassination?" Kishuku added.  

            "No…as a matter a fact…this is only the second time we've met…." Ayruu spoke quietly.  "As what I mean…you do not need to know…but I'm sure Hiroshi would know perfectly well…."

            "Is that why…Ayruu…is that what you meant?  Our little chat….?"  "Yes…yes…your majesty….."  Hiroshi opened his mouth, then shut it.  "Yes…that's right…" Kishuku began.  "We know your true identity….you're Konan's emperor eh?" Houjun gripped his staff, taking a step forward.  "and just in case…you're wondering why we've been after you…its simply cause we were sent to do so…by Kuto's emperor…."

            "That explains it…" Hiroshi grumbled.  His eyes swept from one person to the next, slowly taking in their appearances.  Then at last his eyes landed on Ayruu. 

            "What ever did Kuto's emperor offer you no da…offer you enough to drive you to murder a good hearted man…." Houjun did not expect an answer, but he was curious to know…especially from the teal haired boy, who was wearing a mark of a bird, one so closely like Suzaku. 

            "My whole family's on the line…." Kishuku snapped back.  "If…if he's not dead…." He pointed a finger at Hiroshi. "dead….then we, my sick father, and younger siblings are going to end up dead…." He paused.  "That's the only reason….I don't have anything against Konan or its emperor….I'm just doing what any son would do."

            Kaen and the other wolfish boy did not speak.  They thought, and deep down inside, knew there was no real justification for their actions.

            _My family sold me out.  Why should I care the least bit of their survival?  Its not like I'll get anything out of it…_

"I'm the last 'free' member of the Hin tribe…." Ayruu spoke up. "My whole tribe's been raided, and there's nothing left for me.  I'm a loner.  I've always been and always will be. I went against the assassination for it does not concern me in the least bit.  It's none of my business who reigns, its not like it'll ever change my life. Besides, why should I do the filthy job of an emperor who he and his people has always treated me like dirt and as an 'animal'?"

            The two listened, quietly. 

            "Well spoken Ayruu, well spoken." Hiroshi said.  "I see a lot of potential in you. You have character and astounding traits.   Now I offer you once more.  Will you return with me to Konan…where I can provide you the life that you have not had….?"

            "It doesn't really matter, where I go…as long as I get out of Kuto."

            _Maybe I should go with him.  What could go wrong?  I've heard he's a much better man then Kuto's emperor.  Besides, if I'm correct, Hiroshi has no son, and well he's always wanted one.  That boy behind him, he too has potential, yet I've have the weirdest feeling, he won't stay long…he looks more of a wanderer. Anyways, Hiroshi did lay his eyes on me, he does seem to like me a lot.  Maybe I can take advantage of this.  No I should take advantage of this.  If all goes well, and my relationship with Hiroshi grows, then maybe I can fill in that gap of the missing son…If I do so…then if I do so…I may get a shot at being the next emperor._

A smile crossed Ayruu's face, as his plan formulated within his head. Houjun frowned, seeing a flash of evilness appear and disappear between the blonde's eyes.   "Well…what do you think….?"  "I'm honored…." Ayruu replied, and for the first time, bowed towards the man. 

            Kaen nudged Kishuku, and whispered something in his ear. He nodded.  The two turned and began to leave.  The wolfish boy followed behind him.

            "Wait!" Ayruu called out, watching as potential followers were about to disappear before him.  Kishuku stopped. "Why don't you come with us back to Konan…." "What?" Kaen asked. "I don't think Hiroshi-sama would mind." Ayruu glanced at the man.  "Besides, if you're planning to return to Kuto's palace to rescue your family members, you'll just be walking into death….its nearly a week…you won't make it back in time….so forget it ok….they're as good as dead…."  Kishuku glared at the other. "I don't care….its my family….and I'll do anything…anything to try and rescue them…." 

 Houjun spoke up.  "I think Ayruu's right no da….I don't think its such a good idea to go back to Kuto…"  "but…." "you did say you don't have anything against Hiroshi….no da…" "No…in fact, I am a Konan citizen….my family and I were captured by Kuto during one of their raids….and the only reason I would want the emperor dead, is if I could have my family back…." "I see…" Hiroshi muttered. "I'm sorry to hear that…" he continued. "but if I die…won't Konan fall?  I can't let that happen…for if it does, then won't more people die and suffer…."  "then you'll just sacrifice my family….!?" Hiroshi did not reply. "How about this no da….I'll go…I'll go and see what I can do…." Hiroshi looked skeptically behind him at Houjun. Kishuku thought a bit, and finally nodded, knowing that the teen before him would be cable of doing things that he could never do. 

            "However….that would be after I personally make sure Hiroshi-sama returns safely to the palace.  I'm not going to let my eyes off of him until then."  "I can handle that…." Ayruu spoke up.  "No no da…its not like I don't trust you all…but I just need to be sure…."  Hiroshi smiled, glad that Houjun was going to stay a little longer. 

            "Well then, we should get going…." Hiroshi said.  "I won't want to delay the rescue mission, the sooner we get back, the sooner Houjun can leave….Besides, I think I've left the palace long enough."

            So…the group traveled together. Less then two days later, they were standing in front of the large magnificent palace.  As they approach the grand doors opened.  Then a boy stepped out.  He bowed low.  "Welcome back Heika-sama….I'm glad you returned safely…."  Hiroshi nodded.  The boy stood up straight, then stepped to the side as the group entered the palace.

            _Finally home at last_

*********************

            Alright done.  I've hopped you enjoyed it. Please give me some feedback by **reviewing**!!


	2. chapter 2

**The Suzaku King**

**Written by: **Hoshihikari4ever

**Summary: **Hotohori's journey to becoming Emperor. A crossover between Fushigi Yuugi and Disney's The Lion King

**Spoilers: **Hmm…scratches head… Hmm….Looks up at Summary Ah yes, Major Spoilers from The Lion King and Fushigi Yuugi..Smacks forehead Duh!! Not that hard to figure out

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FY or LK…None of it belongs to me!!

**Author Notes: **long time no update. Gomen…hope you enjoy this… Btw….the main characters (mia/hoto) may not appear for awhile. However…its ok…cause most of the main characters did appear in chapter 1, both good and bad people (Houjun, Ayruu, Kishuku, Kaen, the wolfish boy, the young boy that appeared at the end of the last chapter) characters would be introduced slowly, and the Senshi name may not be used until later on…so hopefully you guys know who those characters I mentioned above were, if not tell me and I'll tell you

Chapter 2 

Food, in uncountable varieties lay before them. Drinks ranging from sake to plan water were filled in the goblets. 

"Thanking for attending this feast…" Hiroshi said before taking his seat at the end of the table. The kids each took their seats, following the emperor's gesture.

The group of eight began to eat. Some of them stared at the magnificent food before them, not believing that this was actually happening. Hiroshi took a sip of sake out of his goblet. Smiling, he looked from one member to the next. The person directly next to him, was a women with mahogany hair. Her braid grew past her shoulders. Her bangs were tucked behind her ears. Sitting at the rectangular table to his left was Houjun. Sitting next to his right was the young boy who had greeted them at the door. Next to Houjun, going down the row was Ayruu, and Kaem. Next to the young boy opposite Ayruu, was Kishuku, followed by the wolfish boy. 

"Well, I think its time that we introduced ourselves to each other." Hiroshi began, trying to began a friendly conversation between the kids. They all looked up at him. "I'll begin…" Hiroshi took another sip of sake. "My name is Hiroshi Seishuku. I am 23. I am currently the second emperor of Konan. My father Tai-tso, (correct me, if I'm wrong. In the very beginning, Hotohori had mentioned that Taiitsukun handed the Suzaku scroll down to the founder of his country, and I think that was his name…but oh well…this is fanfiction, so its ok to be wrong right?) was the founder of the Konan empire." There was a moment's pause, when there were some nods. "Excuses me, Hiroshi-sama, but is it true that you are heirless?" Aryuu asked. The women sitting next to the emperor's face dimmed. Hiroshi too looked a bit uncomfortable. "Yes…." He murdered softly, before taking a hold of the women's hand, underneath the table. 

"My name is Mari Seishuku. I'm Hiroshi-sama's wife." There was a pause. "I'm also his cousin, four or five times removed" (Yeah, I know that people usually had more then one wife. Note, I also know it sounds weird for inner family marriage, but it does exist somewhere….I'll try to make it simple) The kids took a look at her. Almost all had been wondering who she was. The distinctive looks between the two caused them to look more like siblings. "I'm 18." "Really? You look older then you are…" Kishuku commented. 

"My name is Houjun Ri." Houjun picked up, shortening the silence. "I'm 12 no da…" he said smiling. "I'm also a monk no da…When I was young my family died no da…." There was a moments of silence. "Before I've met Hiroshi-sama, I've wandered from empire to empire. Even after I met him, I continue to do so no da….even though I'll always have a home here no da…" Ayruu looked at the blue haired monk, noting that he had kept his wound bandaged tightly. "Would you say Houjun-kun that Hiroshi-sama favors you…that he'll treat you like his own son…the son that he doesn't yet have….?" Houjun frowned at that, taking a glance at Hiroshi, who took had a pair of squinted eyes. "I don't know no da….yes…I guess its possible no da, but I wouldn't say that….why do you ask?" "Just curious"

"My name is Doukun Ou…" Doukun began. "I'm 5, and a boy genius…" he continued. "not much to say, but that I'm the emperor's unofficial advisor." Everyone looked at the youngest with skeptical eyes. "I even took place as emperor during Hiroshi-sama's absence from his palace, that is when he went to negotiate with Kuto's emperor…" "NANI???!!!!" The people at the table yelled. "A 5 year old ruling and entire empire?!!" Kishuku exclaimed. Ayruu didn't say anything, but did took the time to look closely at the young boy. 

"Name's Ayruu Gi. I'm also 12…The last 'free' member of the Hin tribe. Probably the remaining member of its tribe…." Ayruu said curtly. "Kishuku Sou, currently 9. Konan citizen, family currently held prisoners in Konan." Kishuku finished. "Just curious no da…that head band you wear…." "Oh…that? It's nothing…just part of the outfit." Houjun didn't take think it was the truth, but he didn't say anything more. 

After a while Kaem continued "Kaem…." She said simply. "age 7." Now the group turned to the last member, who hadn't spoken a word. The wolfish boy tried to speak, but none coherent words were formed. "Ashitari…" Hiroshi spoke, "how about Ashitari for a name….?" The wolfish boy only nodded, saying that he understood. "Then Ashitari it is…." Ashitari nodded. "How old are you….?" Ashitari tried to speak, but no words were formed. "I'll say, he looks quite young…." Ayruu spoke up. "Around 7….7 human years….." Hiroshi nodded. "Yes, I'll agree with that." 

"Well, now that we know a bit about each other, hopefully we'll be able to live under the same roof…." "Hai…." Came the reply. "After you guys are done, I'll have some servants take you to your rooms…" "Hai…"

* * *

That night 

"Houjun….are you sure you're leaving tonight….so soon…?" Hiroshi asked. "Yes….I'm sure no da….There's not much time left no da….they only had a week no da…." "hmm…." "Don't worry no da….I'll take care of myself…" "It's not that Houjun…its just why do you have to leave so soon…..we could send some other people to go…can't you Hiroshi-sama…?" Mari asked.

The three of them had been within the emperor's chambers, discussing matters over. Hiroshi remained silent. "Yes, I could do that…but there's not much time left…I don't think even my fastest men, could make it there is less then two days…and the week would be up in three days…." "Hai….that is why I have to go there now….." Houjun continued. "otherwise it'll be too late…" "Houjun….think about it….you'll be out numbered….how many men are you going to rescue anyways…." "All of them no da…" "which is impossible…" Mari continued. "not only would you be outnumbered, but you have no advantage in fighting for them alone…." "Mari-sama…" "why do you even care Houjun….I oppose you going…" 

"Mari-sama" Houjun softly repeated, walking up to her before taking her hands into his own. "I know very well how you see me….I know very well that in both your hearts, I'm like a son…." Mari nodded. "however…..this is what I do, this is what makes me happy…to help, and rescue people….no da….please understand that…." Houjun glanced at Hiroshi. "Please let me go….I promise I'll be back….I promise I'll be alright no da…." Hiroshi sighed. "Very well you can go….." "Thank you no da…" "Houjun…." Mari said, as she watched him take out his kesa. "Yes no da…." "Take care of yourself…." "Anno of course no da…. Don't worry…." He said, before disappearing.

"Mari…don't worry….he'll be alright…." Hiroshi said, pulling her close to him. "I know….its just that….ever since we've met him…I've been very fond of him…..He's grown to become that son that we need….why does he always have to leave….?" Hiroshi placed a hand over her lips. "Sh…hush…soon…soon, soon we will have our own son….." There was a pause, before he gently pushed her onto the bed. "When the times right…very soon…."

* * *

Four days later 

"Man, where is he…." Kishuku asked. "Hiroshi-sama…said Houjun left, when the hell is he going to get back?" Aryuu, Kaem and Ashitari remained silent. 

"Anno….which of you is Kishuku Sou?" A guard approached the group of children. "I am…" the teal haired boy said, a bit annoyed. "Heika-sama wishes your presence in his room…." "Hmm…why…." "I do not know…." He looked towards his friends, who shrugged. "Please…now…." The guard muttered. Kishuku nodded, before following the man away. 

"You may leave…." Hiroshi said towards the accompany guard. "Hai…" Kishuku felt the tense atmosphere as he entered the room. Taking a look around the room, he noticed that Houjun was back, his eyes shut tightly. 

"Kishuku…." Hiroshi said softly. "Yeah….?" He asked hesitantly. "I'm sorry….he muttered. "about your family….." Kishuku's eyes widened, before letting his eyes fall on the monk. Not knowing what to do, what to say, he strode over to the monk and picked him up by his collar. "You promised!! You promised!! Now their dead!! You let them die!!" "Kishuku!!" Hiroshi said sharply. "He tired, Houjun tried! Let him go!" "He shouldn't have come back! He let my family die!!"

"Oniisan…" Kishuku let go of the monk as he realized the voice. "Yuiren…" he mumbled. "Yuiren!" "Oniisan….let go of him please…he saved my life….please don't kill him….Houjun-kun….he saved me…please…." Kishuku looked to the monk's side, at where the voice was coming from. Sure enough, his 4-year-old sister was there.

"Yuiren…" he cried out, as he picked up his sister. "You're alive!! You're alive!!" he kept muttering, wondering why he hadn't noticed his sister earlier. "I'm sorry no da…" Houjun spoke for the first time. I rally am no da…but this is the best I could do…" Kishuku turned to Houjun. "Anno…its ok…thank you…thank you….." "No…you have the right to be angry…the right to be mad…."

"Houjun Ri!!" The four looked up as they saw Mari coming forth. In an instant, he was wrapped in her arms. "Oh my gosh! I'm so glad you're back!! Oh my God, are you save…are you hurt" she asked, much like a mother to her son. "Why didn't you tell me you returned…." "I just returned no da….I was going to tell you no da…..after I dealt with Kishuku and his sister…." Mari smiled. "So…you've become prince charming….eh…" Houjun only smiled.

Outside, at a fair distance away, a pair of cold blue eyes watched. Four days earlier, he had watched Houjun leave, and now he watched him return. 

_You Houjun Ri! I will not lose to you. You will not be the one who would become that little son that Hiroshi and Mari wanted. I will not permit it. I shall be the one…I shall be the one who shall become their son, and through that, future emperor…_

* * *

Done!! Alright, a shorter chapter. **Review**!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Suzaku King**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari (not HoshiHikari4ever anymore)

**Summary: **Hotohori's journey to becoming Emperor. A crossover between Fushigi Yuugi and Disney's The Lion King

**Spoilers: **Hmm…scratches head… Hmm….Looks up at Summary Ah yes, Major Spoilers from The Lion King and Fushigi Yuugi..Smacks forehead Duh!! Not that hard to figure out

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FY or LK…None of it belongs to me!!

**Chapter 3**

Outside, at a fair distance away, a pair of cold blue eyes watched. Four days earlier, he had watched Houjun leave, and now he watched him return.

_You Houjun Ri! I will not lose to you. You will not be the one who would become that little son that Hiroshi and Mari wanted. I will not permit it. I shall be the one…I shall be the one who shall become their son, and through that, future emperor…_

* * *

Ten years later

"Hey…look…he's back…" "Yeah….how long has it been? Another eight years…." "Uh huh…He just comes and goes…." The murmuring followed him, as he paced down the hall. The monk glanced down at the telegram, which he clutched tightly. If it hadn't been for this urgent message, he would have still been wandering around, from empire to empire. Eight years, had passed since he had set foot in the palace, and the last time he was here, it had been the birth of Hiroshi and Mari's son, and heir, Kenji.

"You're back…." A cold voice erupted from behind him, showing great displeasure in his voice. Houjun stopped, and turned, his eyes squinting underneath the mask which he had worn since the day he had gone partially blind.

"Ayruu…" The sky blue haired young man acknowledged the blonde, showing equal displeasure. The two, since before time began, had always been against each other, competing against each other, neither giving in to the other. Some say, though no one completely acknowledged it, that both of them were actually competing for the position of future emperor. They were complete opposites, and thus made people wonder why in the world Hiroshi would consider these two to take his place, when now, he had his own son and heir.

"Come to bless me eh?" Ayruu eyed the telegram, which Houjun held. Though he didn't know what was written in it, some of the recent events had given him an idea to what it said. "Or have you come to ruin it?" he sneered. "jealous that I'll be the next emperor…." Houjun cocked his head to the side, and studied the man in the shadows. He chooses to ignore the statement.

"We shall find out shall we….no da…." There was no room left for objections, and Ayruu knew it. Instead, he let the man pass, while he himself lingered in the dark corner, behind the pillar, sticking to himself for he had his own spies lurking within the palace, which would save himself time gaining useful information and lessen the chance of getting caught ease dropping.

Houjun shrugged and sighed. Ayruu was once again pushing him off being his calm and temperamental side, being the only one to successfully do that. Even Ayruu's 'lap dog' knew his own limits, when to make the monk snap or just to be there to gain information. Even so, it made little difference as Houjun viewed them with equal dislike, comparing them with snakes that thought they were dragons.

He knocked gently at the emperor's door. It was opened almost immediately. A young boy, no older then eight stood there with a solemn face, however brightening as he saw that it was Houjun. He had never met the man, but had heard many stories of him. It was in his honor to meet the man that his father had praised and spoke so highly off.

"Oji-sama no da…" Houjun bowed fully to the boy. "Or is it kotaishi-sama…" he asked straightening up. The boy frowned slightly, but nevertheless stepped aside to let the older in.

Houjun immediately kneeled in front of the bed. The telegram had said that Hiroshi was sick, and had requested him to return urgently. However, it never said that the man was on his sick bed. Now that he thought about it, it wouldn't have been a good idea to be too direct, for if the telegram went into the wrong hands, disaster was bound to occur.

"Kenji…will you please bring in Doukun?" Kenji nodded at his father, before leaving. Ten minutes later, he returned with a 15 year old boy, who too smiled at the 22 year old monk, as he took kneeled before the bed. "Kenji, can you leave us alone…" Kenji frowned but did as his he was told. When he was out of earshot, Hiroshi spoke.

"Please….both of you….there is no need to be so formal….." Hiroshi coughed. Houjun stood up and pulled a chair next to the bed. Doukun doing the same.

"Hiroshi-sama….no da…" Houjun said, fingering his mask. "Houjun…. Old friend…." The emperor coughed, as he tried to sit up, but the monk reached out and held him down. "Don't strain yourself no da…." Hiroshi smiled weakly. "I can mange…I know my limits…" To prove this, he sat up, this time, neither tried to stop their emperor.

"He's been calling me…." Hiroshi said shortly, as if the two knew exactly what he was talking about. "I wouldn't have sent for you back so early, but there is little time and so much to do…."

The monk raised his eyebrow. "Nani….?" "Suzaku….he's been calling me….My time's almost up…." Neither teens spoke, as they did not know what to say. "I have much to do, before then though…."

Doukun was about to speak, but Hiroshi waived him off. "There are two things I need to see completed before I leave this world…."

From within his robes, Hoshi forcefully took out a scroll. He handed it to Houjun.

"This is the scroll, handed down by Taiitsukun to my father." On the ouside was written 'The Universe of the Four Gods' Carefully, the two unraveled it, as Hiroshi continued.

"The Universe of the Gods….Do you anything about it…" Houjun closed his eyes. He had heard many stories while traveling, but this was different. "Yes." he replied softly.

"The Universe of Four Gods, depicts the four corners of the Earth, north south, east, and west, each being protected by its own guardian, God. Suzaku is the God of the South…" Houjun continued.

The two nodded.

"It is said that when the empire is about to fall, crumble, a girl from another world will appear, gather the seven stars of Suzaku and save the empire. She will bring peace and prosperity to this world…." Doukun finished smartly.

No one replied, so Houjun looked at the two, and surprisingly found them slightly hurt that he thought they knew nothing.

"The scroll is passed down, from one emperor to the next, generation after generation, until it is fulfilled. The scroll will eventually be passed down to Kenji….unless….." A pause. "However, he is too young…. …."

Another nod, before Doukun asked. "unless…" "Unless…." Houjun began. "unless, you, Houjun Ri become the next emperor…." "Nani no da…?" Taken back by the change. "Kenji is too young….he cannot rule….he knows nothing….and the empire will surely decline…."

"but what about Doukun…." Houjun tried to push it away from him. "Nah….my knowledge is limited to within the empire. I'm bright and smart…but I have no experience, the way you do, plus your vast knowledge….I'm just a bookworm…" As he said this, he hid his left foot, which he knew was glowing.

Hiroshi chuckled. Houjun shook it off. "I'm sure Kenji can handle it. He's your rightful heir. Besides…we can guide him…." Houjun added. "and you don't have to worry….I'll stay….Aryuu won't be able to take away the power…." Hiroshi relaxed slightly. That was another reason. He knew Aryuu was hungry for power, and he knew, perfectly well that he was bidding his time, waiting….for himself to die, and hoping to take power.

"He's dangerous…he's not a normal human…He was blessed…by our worst enemy…." Hiroshi spoke softly. "The same legend goes for the other four empires…." Hiroshi lowered his voice. "He's a Seiyuu Senshi…." The two seemed surprised. "Ever since his training, the flicker of his mark, 'spirit' has glowed….Of course, I never said anything….." Hiroshi sighed. "I've been raising a lion in my own den…."

Houjun took Hiroshi's hand. "Then I will tell you, there is no fear of one Seiyuu Senshi…when you've got two, possibly three Suzaku Senshi in front of your face…." Hiroshi looked skeptical. Houjun smiled, as he replaced his mask. "I see you haven't actually read this scroll…" Hiroshi was about to interrupt, but Houjun shook his head, as the handed the scroll back to him. "otherwise, you would have brought this

"It says exactly how to gather the seven Senshi of Suzaku. Each person listed has some special characteristics…." Hiroshi quickly scanned the part on the senshi, before his eyes widened. He looked from the paper to Houjun, over and over again, before it hit him.

"You're Suzaku Senshi number three Chichiri…." Houjun removed his mask, a bright smile covered his face. Then using the end of his staff, he gently lifted the covering which covered his left knee. Now, the symbol 'well' was glowing on his skin. "That's right no da…." Hiroshi banged a fist on his head, wondering why he hadn't figured it out sooner. "Baka! It says clearly 'monk' and 'face'…"

Doukun too hid a smile. He waited, and then Hiroshi exploded again. "Chiriko!!! 'genius' and 'child'…." "yup…." The boy genius replied glowing with pride, revealing the mark of 'wisdom' underneath his shoe.

Though he tried hard, Hiroshi couldn't hide the evident happiness that shown passed his smile, through his eyes and his entire face. He turned to Chichiri. "Why didn't you say so earlier…." "I don't brag…." He replied. "and neither do I…." Chiriko said, still modest, though he tried to be humble.

"We're not the only ones…either…I'm sure there is one more Suzaku Senshi lurking here…" "yes…no da…Suzaku Senshi number two reads 'emperor' and 'sword'….perhaps Kenji is one too…." "Nah…. I don't think so…." Hiroshi spoke firmly, though why he could not say.

Houjun shrugged, as Chiriko tried to console the man that even after his death, everything would be fine. Finally Hiroshi sighed. He knew that he couldn't argue any longer. Time was precious and was slipping away from him.

"Very well. Kenji will become the next emperor. You will raise him, and protect the empire. As for finding the other Senshi and Miko, I also rest that in your hands…..Chichiri…." "I willl…" "No more wanderings…" "no….no da…"

_At least not for now…_

"Chiriko, make sure he does that alright…and make sure you take care of yourself eh?" "of course your majesty…." Chiriko stood up, knowing when he was dismissed. Giving a nod, he left the room.

"Houjun….." "yes…" he asked. "I know that after my death, there be chaos. Mari's gone already…." Houjun held his hand. "If you do not stay and raise Kenji, disaster will befall on all. You must teach him, the way I did you…..You must promise me that if anything worsens, you will take the power yourself…." Hiroshi paused.

"Since you were young….you have Aryuu have always been competing against each other, over everything….You know very well that besides the emperor himself, both of you holds the most power. He already has gathered those who are loyal to him. You must do the same. Do not let Ayruu corrupt Kenji." "of course…" "especially since, Kenji has been raised to believe that Ayruu is his older brother…"

"Nani!! No da?" The monk raised his voice slightly. Hiroshi faked smiled, knowing that this would hurt. "When you were gone, much has happened. Since Kenji calls Ayruu aniki, everyone thinks they are blood bound. Ayruu is older, and because, I also seem to take pride in him, they think he'll be the next emperor…"

Houjun mused slightly, his face darkening.

_So that's what Ayruu meant, by blessing him as the next emperor. _

Hiroshi looked worried. "I'm sorry Chichiri….You have much to compete against, in order for Kenji to become emperor. It would be a lot easier if you said 'yes'…simpler. Everyone knows that before his birth, you and him were the top choices….If you don't do anything…Konan's power would end up in foreigner… Kuto, hands!"

Houjun stood up suddenly. This was a little bit too much for him. Without saying a word, and knowing how disrespectful he was, but not caring, he left the room.

Hiroshi sighed, he knew that Houjun would act badly, but didn't blame him. He knew that he himself would have done the same thing if he had been in the monk's shoes. Well he had given it a try, and it was worth it. Just as much as Houjun, Chichiri hated the truth, he would have to accept it. There was no one that the young man could just stand and watch. Besides, it was something happier to think about. Now both Chichiri and Chiriko knew the truth, the two would just have to work together and make the most out of it when the time came.

"Come out…" Houjun said bitterly once he was outside the emperor's chambers. "Don't you dare think I won't know you're there Kishuku no da." There was a sigh, and then a blued haired pony tailed 19 year old sauntered out from behind a pillar. "Alright you got me….Hou….no…Chichiri…." Kishuku smirked. Houjun's face darkened beneath his mask.

"How much have you heard…." The monk leaned so close to him, there faces were nearly touching. Kishuku backed off to a more breathable distance. "Just enough to keep me satisfied…" The younger man paused. "You don't have to worry. I'm not that 'lap dog' that you think I am….My lips are sealed…." With that Kishuku turned and walked off, leaving Chichiri with disapproval, questioning face. The monk watches the other leave, staring at the place that the other had, after the other had long disappeared.

* * *

Finally finished!! Hope its ok! This fic's gonna be moving faster now. **R/R**!!


	4. The Circle of Life

**The Suzaku King**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Summary: **Hotohori's journey to becoming Emperor. A crossover between Fushigi Yuugi and Disney's The Lion King

**Spoilers: **Hmm…scratches head… Hmm….Looks up at Summary Ah yes, Major Spoilers from The Lion King and Fushigi Yuugi.. Smacks forehead Duh! Not that hard to figure out

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FY or LK…None of it belongs to me!

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underlinetext/letter/writings _**bold/italicslyrics from songs**_ (if any)

**Author Notes: **sorry for taking so long! It's been a while I know, but at least I've gotten back onto it. The good thing is the story is finally beginning to move along, or should I say this is the official 'beginning' of the story. Note there is a huge time gap between the last chapter and this chapter! The song used is "The Circle of Life" Music by Elton John, lyrics by Tim Rice.

**Chapter 4 The Circle of Life**

Ten more years later

**_From the day we arrive on the planet  
And blinking, step into the sun_**

The cry of a baby broke the nervous anticipated silence. The louder the newborn cried, the much more relived the gathered people were.

"Congratulations, Heika-sama." The nurse was saying to the 20 year old, father. "It is a boy." Kenji nodded his thanks to the nurses before dismissing them from his presence. When they had all left, Kenji pulled up a chair and sat down besides his wife.

"Hello Yuiren," he said bringing the child up for her to see. He bent down and kissed the cheek of his wife. Taking one hand, and careful not to drop the child, he grasped onto his childhood friend's hand as though giving her support.

**_There's more to be seen than can ever be seen  
More to do than can ever be done_**

Many things had occurred in the last 10 years, both good and bad. His father had died shortly after Chichiri and Chiriko had been publicly announced as two of the seven Suzaku Senshi that were destined to protect Konan and the Suzaku no Miko. Although his mother had seen him ascend to the throne, Mari had shortly followed Hiroshi's path. This was a time of morn and grief. As best as he could, Kenji had coped with the lost of his parents, with the help from the two Senshi and his 'bother' Ayruu.

Ayruu's minions as he liked to call them also tried to help out, however it was too clear to him that they were forced to. Then there were those outsiders who had tried to help him as well. One of the few of these outsiders that actually did seemed concerned and showed true affection, was Yuiren, Kishuku's younger sister. Personally, he never liked Kishuku, for one reason or the other, but then again, he never liked Ayruu either, even though he was told that they were brothers, something that he had doubted as neither of them seemed to have anything related to the other. It was only because the Senshi had not denied this status that he put up with them.

These were difficult times, with internal tensions and later external ones, regarding the threat of neighboring countries, especially Kuto, and it was through these times that Yuiren had won his affection. At Kenji's 18th birthday, the two married, with obvious objections from Ayruu who was still single. Kishuku had said nothing, neither blessing them nor taunting them. The only thing that did come out was that if Kenji ever hurt Yuiren then he'll kill the man even if he was the emperor. Kenji of course had no objections to that, and even though the tension between the two never ceased entirely, it seemed to have lessen. Then two years later, his wife had blessed him with their first child.

**_Some say eat or be eaten  
Some say live and let live_**

"How are you? Tired?" Yuiren smiled wearily at him. "Somewhat, but I'll recover quickly." She said, stretching her hands to carry her son. Kenji carefully handed him to her.

"He's beautiful isn't he?" the emperor murmurs softly as he watched his wife rock a now sleeping child.

"Look's just like you, when you first came into this world." Yuiren remarked teasingly, once again mentioning that she was older then her husband and had seen his birth, though of course that was not true. "Saihitei will grow up beautifully." She whispered. Saihitei had been the name which the two had previously agreed on for their son.

"Yes, he will. When time comes, Saihitei Seishuku will make the perfect 4th emperor of Konan."

**_But all are agreed as they join the stampede  
You should never take more than you give

* * *

_**

It was a very special day in Konan. The whole country of Konan had been waiting for this day, preparing for it for nearly an entire month. Even since the birth of Saihitei Seishuku, excitement bloomed around the country. People had set off to the capital of Konan since the announcement to make it to the ceremony that would mark the child as the next emperor of Konan, after the death of his father, whom the country hoped would not follow the path of his parents any time soon.

"Hey Genrou!" the flaming red-orange hair boy skidded to a halt as his best friend Ryuen tried to catch up with him. "Wait up!" Ryuen's purple shoulder length hair which he had begun to grow, and was now tied back in a short pony tail, was flying in the air.

**_In the circle of life_**

"Hurry up! Come on! I want to see the emperor. If we're lucky, we'll get a good view too!" Genrou was saying as he was being chased by Ryuen down the crowed streets of Eiyou. As they ran happily, the passersby frowned at the foolishness of a 7 and 4 year old boy, wondering where their parents were.

**_It's the wheel of fortune  
It's the leap of faith

* * *

_**

Kenji and Yuiren were standing hand in hand, with Yuiren carrying the child in the center of Eiyou. They were standing on a raised platform, in the center of Eiyou that was set up so that they were at least 30 feet about the streets. It was somewhat of a pyramid shape, but with the top leveled and four sets of countless stairs that led up to the top. This was a platform, designated specifically for any special events, or royal events.

Standing below them, were thousands and thousands of spectators. They had never imagined the turn up of so many, especially within such a short time of notice. Still they were pleased never the less. Those few that were somewhat important, like advisors, some high army officials, representatives of the Senshi like Chiriko and family members like Kishuku were present and stationed at the foot of the stairs.

Silence suddenly fell among the group of the present. Standing above the rest, the royal family could make out the parting of people starting from as far as their eyes could let them see, from the direction of the south, leading up to the platform. As the parting people drew newer, from the aerial view it looked like the parting of the Red Sea, opening and closing at certain precise moments.

**_It's the band of hope  
Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding_**

At last Kenji's eyes gleamed with happiness as he recognized the approaching person. He was smiling brightly down upon the older blue haired monk that held his staff in his right hand and his oval shaped, now making his way up the stair case to the platform.

"Hekia-sama no da" "Chichiri" The emperor said, greeting the constantly wandering monk whom he was very fond of and considered a wise elder, and hadn't seen very often in his whole life. The two exchanged a friendly hug, as if it could make up the loss time that the two shared with each other.

"Yuiren-sama" Chichiri turned to the empress, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Houjun" she murmured, as she stared into the eyes of her savior, who had rescued her from Kuto so long ago. She also seemed quite happy seeing him again. The monk nodded, and then turning to the emperor who gave him a nod, he took Saihitei out of his mother's arms.

**_In the circle, the circle of life_**

The two stared at each other, meeting each other for the first time. The month old child giggled and reached out, playfully as it gurgled about.

Chichiri held the boy close to him. Taking a cup of wine out of his hat, he carefully used it to offer his blessings to the child.

As he did that, something unexpected happened. There was a shrill cry, and then another of surprise by the audience who couldn't see what was going on, on the platform as it was too high for them, but those on the platform could see all.

**_Some of us fall by the wayside  
And some of us soar to the stars_**

"Suzaku!" many cried out, as hands shot up into the sky and pointed at the approaching phoenix that came from the south. It swooped down from the sky, and then landed in the center of the platform, immediately taking human form.

As a whole, the three adults, immediately bowed, kneeling before their God, the protector of the country.

Suzaku looked around, his eyes not lingering on the emperor or empress. He took one look at them, before approaching Chichiri who was still carrying the boy.

**_And some of us sail through our troubles  
And some have to live with the scars_**

"I, Suzaku, protector and God of Konan, now bless thee, Sahitei Seishuku, as Hotohori, one of the seven destined Senshis of this great and magnificent land." As he said this, Suzaku conjured a sword and placed it into the open arms of the child.

The minute the child took the sword, a warmth entered his entire body. There was a blinding flash of red light that emitted from it. When it disappeared, Suzaku had disappeared, and the symbol 'Sei' was imprinted on the left side of the child's neck, now fully marking him as a Senshi of the land.

Slowly the three people on the platform stood up. Carefully, Kenji took away the sword that was too big for his child. Following Chichiri who still had his child, the parents followed him to the edge of southern platform.

In one quick move, Chichiri lifted Saihitei Hotohori Seishuku for all to see. The sun shone down on the child, lighting him, giving him a seeming special aurora.

**_There's far too much to take in here  
More to find than can ever be found_**

The thousands of spectators that had come to watch, bowed, kneeling to the royal family, giving them their own blessings.

Saihitei Hotohori Seishuku watched the world with fascinated wide eyes, down upon the land and the people who he was destined to one day rule upon.

* * *

**_But the sun rolling high through the sapphire sky  
Keeps great and small on the endless round_**

Please tell me how it was. Once again, sorry for the delay! Thanks! Review!


End file.
